Harry Potter and the soulmate and ministry's laws by me
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Character Death (Ron's death during the Battle of Hogwarts), This story is about the rules and laws of soulmates and the ministry laws dictating widows and widowers as well, too. Hermione's death happens in this story as well, too. Starts out as Harry/Hermione becomes Harry/Ginny after Hermione's demise. Ginny is a healer at first becomes a Holyhead Harpy later.


Harry Potter and the Soulmate's laws.

Author's notes: Before I even start my story i want to explain a few things, you harmony shippers always take the 'words' of jkr's interviews out of context, she regretted pairing up Ron and Hermione, but not Harry and Ginny, go to her find her when she does her book signings and ask her a simple question, 'are harry and ginny soulmates? if she says yes, then ask her how are they soulmates, and are soulmates supposed to be romantically involved or not. If she has there is a difference between muggle and magical soulmates listen to her. Because her are the differences.

Muggle Soulmates...

1\. Usually has to settle for someone who isn't their soulmate, they have happy lives, but always feel lonely and incomplete, like there is something else other there waiting for them, but their mind doesn't want to hurt the one they are currently with, and soulmates and settling soulmates, well can't get divorce unless one cheats on the other or one perishes, they suffer which is usually fine, but the life expectancy is shorter, even though they are able to have children wiht the one they settled with, they regretted not waiting for their soulmate.

2\. They are able to have child if though they settle for someone who isn't their soulmate.

3\. They die sooner than the soulmate ones.

Magical Soulmates.

1\. If they settle, the one they settle with will die, within 1 month to year after their marriage, and depends on who has the strong magical core, meaning if Ginny settled for Michael or Dean, and I would assume they are both light side families, Michael or Dean will die within a year after marriage, if a dark aligned a month, neutral supports, dark, 3 months, neutral supports light, 9 months and neutral, doesn't support, 6 months.

2\. Only soulmates can take the others virginity, meaning if the soulmate settled, for example, If Ginny settled for Michael or Dean and married one of them and she wasn't their soulmate, she will still be a virgin, by the time she becomes a widow. Same thing goes for harry.

3\. Eternal Infertilty for the ones who don't marry their true soulmate. If somehow miraculously the settled soulmates somehow got pregnant and somehow got someone pregnant that wasn't their true soulmate then the fetus will be miscarried around 19 weeks all the time. Those are the differences.

If a soulmate settles for a dark aligned family.

For example:

Say somehow Ginny was forced to marry Draco and they weren't each other's soulmates, Draco would die within a month after the marriage and this goes for all dark aligned families, Neutral aligned, that doesn't support either side, will die six months after the marriage, neutral aligned, supports dark, 3 months after the marriage, neutral aligned, supports light, 9 months after the marriage, light aligned, 12 months after the marriage more specifically on their one year anniversary, tehy wouldn't even wake up on that day. They will be die in their sleep at the moment the time hits midnight. This is what I mean about soulmate laws. Now you know. Now on with the story.

* * *

Harry Potter and the settled soulmates.

summary's or the other stuff.

(AU: Ron died during the battle of Hogwarts. Hermione was broken up about Ron dying. Harry comforted her. Ginny knew somehow Hermione stolen Harry from her, but unfortunately, Harry and Hermione did indeed marry. but all it wasn't as it was cracked up to be. For one they couldn't have children, while Ginny was still Teddy's godmother she shared the responsibility with Hermione, but each time Ginny visited Hermione at Grimmauld Place, Hermione looked worse for wear. Ginny became a healer. While she became a healer after testing hermiones charts for one final time. She had terrible news to deliver to the two of them.)

6 months after Harry and Hermione wedding.

Hermione was now paralyzed because her organs and nerves were now failed, Harry installed an elevator in the house for her and potential other handicapped friends.

Healer Ginny apparated to Grimmauld Place and knocked on the door.

Hermione opened the door and coughed, "Ginny, you shouldn't be here, i don't want to get you sick."

Ginny sighed, "I've studied your blood, you're not contagious, but um, the reason you're dying, is hard to explain."

Hermione motioned Ginny to come, Harry didn't have to work, if he didn't want to, but he became an auror, but transferred to muggle librarian as soon as it was discovered Hermione had a fatal disease. He spent time pouring over the Black Tomes, hoping to find something to help her."

Ginny found Harry in library in the Black manor.

Harry looked up worse for wear with black eyes. "I promised Ron, I was with him, he admitted his feelings for Hermione when he died, he asked me to take care of her. I tried."

Ginny said, "I've discovered, what's wrong with her Harry."

Harry eyes lit up at the new, but then fell as he saw she was bringing bad news.

Harry said, "Is it curable?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, it's not."

Harry asked, "How come you haven't date anyone?"

Ginny said, "Because I was more concerned with my best friend than my social life. Harry, one i was hoping to find a cure, before I began dating again, but there is no cure. Only death."

Hermione coughed, "How long do I have?"

Ginny asked, "What is your families alignment?"

Hermione said, "You mean my squib ancestors?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, please."

Hermione coughed, "Light side."

Ginny closed her eyes tightly, "You have six months to live Sept, 18, 1999 at 11:59:59seconds 1 second after that you die, you were married on Hermione's birthday right?"

Harry nodded, "She just has that long?"

Ginny nodded, "I'm sorry."

Hermione said,"It wasn't your fault, Ginny, but i want to know the cause."

Harry nodded, "As do I."

Ginny answered, "broken bond, punishment. mainly the only thing or the reason i can guess is that you two were not soulmates and that is killing you, considering I believe your soulmate was..."

Hermione finished, "Ron."

Ginny nodded, "Yes, that is what i believe if it wasn't for Ron asking Harry to take care of you and him admitting his true feelings when he was dying protecting Fred. Well, i can say for certain you and Ron are soulmates. You know the usual rules involving them."

Hermione said, "If I marry someone other than my soulmate, depending on who has the strong magical core, the weaker one will die within a certain time after the marriage. I always had a hunch, but I'm sorry I stole Harry away from you."

Ginny said, "It's fine we were broken up then anyways."

Hermione nodded, "May I?"

Harry nodded.

Hermione said, "He was planning on getting back together during that battle of hogwarts, if not for Ron dying you and Harry most likely would've been married, but now I guess that isn't possible, because I'm making Harry a widower. You know the laws."

Ginny sighed, "Only a widow and widower can date, become engaged and get married, I find that utterly ridiculous."

Hermione choked a raspy laughed, "Yes, I agree with you on that one hundred percent and I've been trying to find a way around that particular law, and yet, the law itself was created by Merlin the Great."

Ginny groaned, "You won't find an answer then."

Hermione said, "Yes, I'm sorry, Ginny."

Ginny said, "It's fine."

Harry said, "Excuse me, Hermione, Ginny, May I speak to you in private?"

Ginny said, "May I Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, you may, I'm going upstairs to rest. I'm thankful I still have upper body movement, when will I entered no movement at all, like Stephen Hawkings, the muggle disabled scientist and genius."

Ginny said, "9 months, you will be reverted to the state of an infant, you might have to enter St. Mungos for your last 3 months, if you can afford it."

Harry nodded, "Yes, money's not an issue, thank you."

Hermione yawned and wheeled herself to the elevator and put herself in the bed with difficulty and feel asleep.

Back in the parlour.

Harry said, "What do you mean it's fine, I'd have to marry a widow, if Hermione dies. The only widow i know is your aunt muriel, i have no desire to marry your aunt."

Ginny shuddered, "Neither do I, I would then become your niece by marriage."

Harry shuddered, "Yes, but something tells me you aren't saying something."

Ginny said, "Don't be mad, after you married Hermione, i was devastated and all. I thought we would be together and was angered at you so, I found a russian muggle, you know the rules with the bond breaks, are usually the same, but dark aligned turns into sins. for the muggle world, and my late husband, who coincendentally, had a strong resemblance to you, die 1 month after our marriage to me, because my magical core was stronger and you know the rules about witches vs muggles, especially the soulmate rules. My late husband, was a murderer, I didn't even know it, until after the marriage. Yes, Harry, I'm a widow."

Harry asked, "Does your parents, your brothers know?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, only one brother knows and that brother is in the afterlife at the moment."

Harry sighed, "You mean Ron right?"

Ginny nodded, "I know I may be pushing the boundaries."

Harry said, "Don't say anything, I get it, since we are probably the only widow or widower around our ages, it's inevitable but i suggest you tell your family about our past as well as Hermione's health, but don't include the soulmate stuff, just say your late husband, died of some type of brain cancer, that he only had a month to live and all. Say something like a combination of muggle and magical disease for Hermione, that has yet to found a cure and hopefully in six months there will be, true i may be getting Molly's hopes up and all, but it's something we both need to keep secret."

Ginny nodded, "I understand, but what about Hermione's parents?"

Harry sighed, "They unfortunately, never forgave her after Hermione erasing their memories no matter if it was to keep them safe or not. They know of it and i wouldn't be surprised if they danced on their daughters' grave. Something in my gut tells me Hermione's parents were religious before their daughter was a witch, and they probably were distancing themselves from her, just in case the witch hunts tended to start again."

Ginny paled, "You don't mean, the hunts where they burned witches at the stake do you, you really think Hermione's parents are like that?"

Harry nodded, "I'm positive of it, so we need to keep Hermione's death only within the magical world, secretly adjust the notice, straight to the records department in the muggle world, that way no one will be the wiser."

Ginny said, "I understand your precautions, well at least i know why you updated the fidaelis charm here, now."

Harry siad, "Why do you think you are the only person whom we told?"

Ginny smiled, "You trust me that much?"

Harry said,"Bill's the secret keeper, while you were the only one besides Bill that knows this place. I only trust the two of you, if Ron was still here, he would be the third person, but since he's not, i have a hunch the witch hunts will be lead by Hermione's parents once they get word out that their daughter died. What do you think i've been doing my spare time, i've tried to hide the magical world, better than ever before. So the witch hunts wouldn't happen again. So thank you for telling me, about the widowing thing."

Ginny said, "I figured you need to know, unless you want to date my Aunt Muriel?" smirking mischievously, Harry gagged.

Harry gagged, "No thank you."

Ginny giggled, "Just kidding, we can still hug and kiss on the cheek right?"

Harry nodded, "Yes." and Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and said his goodbyes to his friend. Harry found Hermione in her old room, separate from the master after she discovered she was sick.

Harry kissed Hermione's forehead.

Harry said, "Ginny is a widow."

Hermione closed her book, "I figured as much after we married she disappeared for a month and came back a month later after that. I wondered where she was though."

Harry said, "Russian muggle., Murderer, didn't know until after the marriage she would've died if not for the disease acting rather quickly, though she felt guilty at first, but she realized it was a justice thing that happened."

Hermione asked, "You mean marrying a murderer and killing them without intending to?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, at least the russian murderer won't murder anyone else."

Hermione sighed, "True. So after I die, you know there are only two widows in the magical community at least in the British community you know that right? Ginny's Aunt Muriel and Ginny herself? I take it you may rekindle your relationship with Ginny after I die."

Harry protested to stop her from asking her question. But Hermione interrupted, "I know you still love her, I don't mind, I in fact give you my support for you to date Ginny once I die, if you feel the necessity to wait for a mourning period to pass, I give you one month after my death so by Halloween this year I expect you to ask her out once more. or I will come back and haunt you both."

Harry gulped, "You wouldn't?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Try me. It's only March 19, 1999, we have six months left to enjoy the time, but no shagging or snogging, just a simple kiss on the forehead or a peck on the cheek or lips, and when i say cheek, i mean my face, not my rear-end.

Harry smirked, "Me, do that? I would never."

Hermione mumbled, "Even only after a few weeks, Ginny's corrupted you."

Harry said, "She had help though from Sirius remember?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I do remember, thank you for reminding me. I know you miss everyone who died in the battle even I miss Ron sometimes, at least I know I'm dying so i can join him in six months, but does her family know?"

Harry said, "They will but I told her to lie about the disease you had and her muggle husband, because if they knew about the bond or the soulmate stuff, then well, they would blame us and probably arrest us for being idiots."

Hermione asked, "Really?"

Harry said, "Yes, if your death and Ginny's late husband death is uncovered as a broken soulmate demise, me and Gin would be arrested and sent through the veil because of our stupidity of not knowing who our soulmate is and all."

Hermione said, "I would feel better, if you go back to the Master Bedroom and at least try to get Walburga off the damn wall, before I die, otherwise once i do die, i want you to burn this place to the ground but protect the muggles beside here."

Harry nodded, "Is that it?"

Hermione said, "Save the Black Library, move all the books and texts, into the Black Family Vault and keep it separated from the Potter one."

Harry said, "I will, Goodnight."

Hermione sighed, "Goodnight."

Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead and left for the Master Bedroom.

Hermione smiled, "He still does love Ginny." she said to herself. She sighed, "6 months to go."

6 months passed...

Molly and Arthur were furious at Ginny for doing that, but once they learned of the russian muggle's illness, they felt pity, but knew she shouldn't have done that and only married her soulmate, but soulmates are usually lost, before they even meet. If they meet sometimes, it's only like they love each other only as siblings, when they should love each other romantically, case in point Ronald and Hermione. Ron and Hermione always fought like siblings, while Harry adn Hermione didn't. Molly knew Hermione's death would make Harry a widower, but lucky, her daughter Ginny was a widow as well, so they have to be together now, no matter, what as the law dictates, only a widower, can date, become betrothed, become engaged or become married to someone who was already a widow and vice versa."

Harry and the rest of the Weasley mourned Hermione for a month. Harry asked Ginny out on Halloween to show her how the muggle children celebrated Halloween, underneath his invisibility cloak and that night around midnight, Harry asked, Ginny to be his girlfriend again, she accepted.

They dated constantly, but they only told Ginny's brothers during Christmas, they were dating since Oct 31, 1999. Which kind of pissed off, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. Bill and the rest tried to threaten Harry with cursebreak, Dragon training, Ministry laws, and WWW products.

Harry laughed, "Good luck with that guys."

The brothers look scandalized when their threats didn't deter him.

They tried again. Ginny, Arthur and Molly were holding in their laughter at the frustrated looks.

Harry siged, "Alright, I promise not to hurt Ginny, satisfied."

Bill humphed, "No."

Harry said, "How about this, if I ever hurt Ginny, you five gang up on me and toss me through the veil in the department of mysteries."

Bill and the rest paled.

Bill said, "We aren't murderers."

Charlie nodded, "Yes, are you nuts."

Harry said, "Alright, then how about this, you tell me if I hurt Ginny, then I myself will toss my own self through the veil, because i wouldn't try to hurt ginny unless if it's a literal matter of life or death, meaning if someone was controlling her and the only option was to hurt her somehow to free her from the control, but she thinks it would be real, that's the only reason if I would ever hurt Ginny, besides, you guys don't know martial arts anyways."

Bill smirked, "3rd degree Blackbelt, all of us, minus Percy who is still a little 1st degree one. Ron was a 4th degree."

Harry smirked, "What martial arts?"

Bill answered, "Simple Karate."

Harry smiled, "10th degree black belt in Chun Kuk Do. A combination of all martials arts in one art."

Bill and the rest paled.

Harry smiled, "Ginny is a 8th degree black belt in Chun kuk do, i don't think you'd like to make her angry this time around."

The brothers paled even further.

Arthur and Molly had smiles.

Molly cleared, "Harry, isn't there something you'd like to ask Ginny?"

Harry said, "Ginny after this 1 month and some days, I've come to realize, we were meant to be together and I'm sorry I never figured this out earlier, I love you and always will. (kneel on one knee and opens a ring box), Ginerva Molly Weasley, would you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Ginny's lower lips trembled, she never thought it would be this soon eyes filled with tears of happiness and joy, and nodded and choked out her answer, "Yes, Harry, yes I'll marry."

Harry placed the ring on her finger. and they shared a passionate kiss and

June of 2000, they married.

They figured out they were soulmates, as their magical auras were combined into one simple aura. during their wedding ceremony. Harry and Ginny didn't want children right away until after he got his auror job back again, and then he had to go through the training again, which took 3 yrs to complete. Ginny resigned from her healer job and became a Holyhead Harpy Chaser and Reserve Seeker. Sometimes she played chaser and sometime seeker during her years as a Harpy from 2000-2003. Once she found out she was pregnant with her first child she resigned and became Editor-in-Chief at the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. On March of 2004, James Sirius Potter was born. On July 31, 2006, Albus Severus Potter, was born. On Jan 27, 2009, Lily Luna Potter was born. On Sept 19, 2011, Jasmine Hermione Potter was born, On March 1, 2013 William Ronald was born. On April 1, 2015, the last children of the Potter family were born, fraternal opposite sex twins. Andrew Charles Frederick Potter was born along with his twin sister Elizabeth Petunia Georgina Potter was born. All children were magical. There was not a squib in the potter family the twins were the last children to be born from Harry and Ginerva Potter.

Harry and Ginny went onto have many grandkids, great grandkids and great great grandkids and they met their first 3rd great granddaughter, before they joined Hermione and Ron on the next great adventure.

THE END.

* * *

AN: So you see the character deaths dictates that Hermione and Ron were soulmates and Harry and Ginny were soulmates, so there fore if Ron died Hermione would soon follow later on down the road, and Ginny and Harry would get together after Hermione's death, as because of the rule of the ministry's law, only a widow and widower can date, become betrothed, become engaged and get married only to whomever is a widow or widowers, depending on their ages as well, too. That is all.


End file.
